


emperor

by behradtarazi



Series: anakin skywalker but richard siken quotes [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Dark Padmé Amidala, Empress Padmé Amidala, F/M, Suitless Darth Vader, severe canon divergence, the way obi wan cannot get a single goddamn break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behradtarazi/pseuds/behradtarazi
Summary: They have so many names for him.Vader. The General. Skywalker. The Jedikiller. Emperor.But here, now, in their fucked-up, perfect galaxy, the only ones he really cares for are any his Padmé, his Empress, chooses to call him.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: anakin skywalker but richard siken quotes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836796
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	emperor

_ Names of endurance, names of devotion, street names and place names and all the names of our dark heaven crackling in their pain. _

They have so many names for him.

Vader. The General. Skywalker. The Jedikiller. Emperor.

But here, now, in their fucked-up, perfect galaxy, the only ones he really cares for are any his Padmé, his Empress, chooses to call him.

It is for the gentleness in her voice when she says 'Ani' that he has burned a hundred planets. It is for the gentleness in her voice when she says 'Ani' that he will burn a thousand more. Why would he ever want anything else? What else is there to want than this, the love of the most dangerous woman in the galaxy, all-consuming and terrifying and tender?

Padmé is everything, and yet...there are a few others he won't let go of.

Ahsoka still calls him Skyguy.

They are very different people now than they were before. They are no longer Jedi. Anakin threw that life away for fear of losing Padmé; Ahsoka threw that life away for fear of losing him. His blade is a bloody red; hers are the purest white.

Obi Wan, on the other hand, calls him only Vader now.

Anakin doesn't mind. It's nice to see his ever perfect former Master finally admit there's someone he  _ hates _ . It's nice to be the monster wearing the skin of the brother Obi Wan loves so dearly - to see that he actually cares about him, even now.

Anakin was going to do the kind thing on Mustafar, was going to put Obi Wan out of his misery with one harsh blow of his lightsaber, but Padmé had stayed his hand, ice in her eyes, and so instead Obi Wan had burned.

He practically lives in a bacta tank, these days. He's barely clinging to life, to the will to live. Anakin rarely visits.

(Ahsoka always does. Anakin tries not to think about that.)

The one name that Anakin is still caught off guard by, a name that Padmé helped to give him, of course, is this: Luke and Leia, his twins, his pride and joys, call him Papa, and Anakin's eyes turn blue when he smiles.

Only for them. Only ever for them.

Light, it seems, is the only thing he can't give to Padmé. She would never ask that of him. He loves her selfishly, and she loves him the same.

The galaxy is theirs for the taking.


End file.
